Rubeus Hagrid
Appearances #HPPS(Ch. 1,4-8) Description #Twice as tall as a normal man, five times as wide #Long tangles of bushy, black hair #Vast, muscular arms, hands the size of garbage can lids #Eyes like black beetles Mentions #HPPS(Ch. 9) #HPCOS(Ch. 1) #HPPOA(Ch. 1) Notes #Sensitive soul despite his large size #Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts #Expelled from Hogwarts after his third year, his wand broken #Wand(before being broken)--sixteen inches, oak #Lives in a shack on the Hogwarts grounds, on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Trajectory In HPPS 1, Hagrid brings the infant Harry Potter from the wreckage of his late parents' house to Number four, Privet Drive, at the direction of Albus Dumbledore. He borrows Sirius Black's flying motorcycle to do so. He appears in HPPS 4 at the shack on the isolated rock where the Dursleys have taken Harry to hide. He has been trying to locate Harry and bring him his letter from Hogwarts. He is shocked to find that Harry is completely ignorant of his heritage, and he tells Harry about Hogwarts, his parents and how they were killed by Voldemort, and how Harry himself survived. He is not impressed with the Dursleys, and after some argument with Vernon Dursley, he loses his temper and gives Dudley Dursley a pig's tail. The next morning, he tells Harry about the money he has in Gringotts, as well as his secret errand there for Dumbledore. He uses a little bit of magic from his umbrella to speed the return to the mainland. Reading the Daily Prophet, he grumbles about Cornelius Fudge and the Ministry of Magic. They take the train to London, and then the Underground to the Leaky Cauldron, where Hagrid is well-known. After the inhabitants have exclaimed over Harry, and Hagrid has introduced him to Professor Quirrell, Hagrid takes Harry out back where he opens the portal to Diagon Alley. He takes Harry to Gringotts, where they ride on the subterranean carts, an experience Hagrid always dislikes. They retrieve money from Harry's vault, then Hagrid goes to Vault 713 and gets the secret package(the Philosopher's Stone)for Dumbledore. After they leave the bank, Hagrid pleads an unsettled stomach and heads off to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink, while Harry is in Madam Malkin's. He returns and buys Harry some ice cream, telling him about Slytherin and Quidditch. He insists on buying Harry an owl for his birthday. They go to Ollivanders for Harry's wand. Mr. Ollivander remembers Hagrid, and that his wand was broken, and hopes that he's not still using it. Hagrid assures him he isn't, but the pieces are likely in his umbrella. After Harry gets his wand, they go back through the Leaky Cauldron, have a final meal together, and then Hagrid sends Harry back to the Dursleys, with his train ticket for Hogwarts. When Harry arrives at Hogwarts, Hagrid is there to guide the first-year students to the boats, take them across the lake and into the underground harbour. He hands them over to Professor McGonagall at the door of Hogwarts, and takes a seat at the High Table. Category: Harry Potter characters--Hogwarts